Bruno
Bruno '''is one of the main characters of the Battle of Bracelets series who makes his first appearance in Galactian: Battle of Bracelets. He is also known as the Golden Saint, because his yellow clothes look gold. His nemesis, the Dark Amber Bracelet is Uil. His special ability, Strong Danger makes that his attack is three times more powerful when his Health is below 200 HP. And his own weapon is the Golden Arrows, that makes a damage of 100 HPs. Games Appearances Battle of Bracelets Series Bruno is a playable character of Galactian: Battle of Bracelets. It's a unlockable character in Story Mode when you arrives to Nocturnus City and a default character in VS Mode. Bruno is one of the golden bracelets who first appears in Galactian: Battle of Bracelets. He first appears in Aurora City and he invites Aingeru to get Aurora Icon. He wants to get the 30 icons and enter in the "Sunday Fighting Tournament". He usually fights against Golden Bracelets such as Inferna, Alange, Garone,... But he also fights some Golden Bracelets. His first fight was against Aingeru, Elena and Rachel. When he fights golden bracelets, it's to train and create new attacks and movements. Bruno also joins Aingeru and other golden bracelets when they go to the Hades to rescue Bella. He makes a very good mission in the Hades. He had to find a city that was destroyed some years ago, when he was on holidays there. He also needed to find a girl that he met there and she may keep alive or at least to see her in the Hades. In Battle of Bracelets: the Cursed Death, he is a starter character. One of his last fights is in the Taurus Quest that makes him fight this girl that she knew in the destroyed city. Personality He is a brave character that rarely is afraid of anything. Bruno can face an enemy without worrying and sometimes it has a bad end, but he never gives up. He doesn't care to fight alone lots of enemies, for example when he fought Aingeru, Elena and Rachel at the same time. Bruno is the most friendly bracelet, he is friend of every Golden Bracelet. He is helpful and always cheers his partners up when things go bad. According to Elena: "Bruno always knows what to do when we have a problem". He is very interested in archaeology, so he usually visits monuments, ruins and caves where there can be some secrets. His best friend is Aingeru because they share the same likes and usually have a good time together. He is also a good firend of Rachel and Elena because he is lot of time with them. After that, he knows Pablo, Xavier and Ainhoa. He is a very good friend of her because they talk about funny things and have a good time together. He always find a friend in an enemy or at least a rival, and he almost always find it. His nemesis, Uil finds him as a weird person and they have a natural friction between them. Story of Bruno The story of Bruno starts in Trizia, the village where he lives. There, he also lived Nestor, a famous artist that lived there. He had a secret that Bruno already knew, he was the Golden Amber Bracelet. One day, Nestor asked him to paint him. After accepting, the next days, Bruno went to the mansion of the hero to be painted. The next days, Bruno went to his mansion every day until he finished the painting, although Nestor told him that it wasn't finished. That summer, Bruno noticed that Nestor was being visited by some people that he didn't know. That night, he approached to the mansion and there, he found a man that was about to call the door of the mansion. The man who was arriving and was dressed with red clothes and, after a big argument with that man and Nestor, he saw the red bracelet that the unknown person was the Red Bracelet. When Nestor saw him, the artist told him to come back to the village, but when he couldn't be seen, he went to spy the meeting that all the visitors had there. According to what he heard, they were negotiating to change the Golden Bracelets to younger ones. But he heard that Nestor also chose his own successor. Suddenly, Bruno fell and made a big noise with the rubbish bins, the Amber Bracelet noticed what the sound was. The next monts, the Amber Bracelet and Bruno were distant, without talking to each other. But it was a night of October when Nestor started to feel a strong presence of the Dark Bracelets. But they weren't the problem that he had to solve. That night three people appeared on his garden. They were two Death Soldiers and Chainia, the Death Andromeda Bracelet. Nestor showed a giant advantage against the Death Soldiers that were beaten easily, but Chaina's Diabolical Chains trapped the Amber Bracelet, almost killing him. Then, Nestor decides to throw the signal to tell the rest of bracelets that it's the time to give the Golden Bracelets to the new heroes. Bruno got the Amber Bracelet and fighted Chainia. Finally, he got the victory. When he got back to the mansion to find his teacher, he found a letter in his studio in front of the picture that Nestor was drawing. It said that he always thought of Bruno to be the Amber Bracelet, and told him what was what the picture missed. Powers, Attacks, Abilities Attacks Solo Attacks Multifighter Attacks * With Aingeru: 'Last Step Fantasia Abilities *'Water Robe''' *'Destruction Plague' Main Abilities *'Strong Danger' *'Ninjutsu' Main Weapon *'Golden Bow' Class Classes are a new feature from Battle of Bracelets: Beyond. Right now, it is unknown the effect of classes in the game. *'Archer' Trivia *His antecessor was Nestor, the latest Amber Bracelet of the First Generation. Gallery BrunoBoB.png|Bruno in BoB 4 Bruno.PNG|Old art of Bruno. Bruno1.png|'Bruno' in the Galactian remake ShadowBruno.png|Shadow version of Bruno. Bruno (Reverse).jpg|Bruno, from another reality in Battle of Bracelets: Unlimited Tales. Category:Fan Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Bracelets Category:Golden Bracelets Category:Alange's Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Allies Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Alange's Things Category:Playable Characters Category:Original Articles